Trucks, such as semi trucks and tractor trailers are ubiquitous on the roads at all hours of day and night, and are integral to the world's over-the-road transportation and hauling of goods. These trucks (which include, but are not limited to semis and tractor trailers) are quite expensive, and require significant investment.
Such trucks typically are fitted with a grill at the front to allow for air intake and engine cooling. In many implementations, these grills have aesthetic properties as well as functional ones. However, with the number of deer and other hazards that are present on the roads, collisions that damage these grills can lead to significant repair costs. Considering the continual increase in the price of fuel and other aspects of modern globalization, it is crucial for companies employing such methods of transport to keep their overall costs low. As such, there is a need in the art for a relatively inexpensive and effective way to protect these grills.